Roto, Perdido- Reconstruido, Encontrado
by Hanami14
Summary: "Hermione despertó en medio de la noche con una sola idea en la cabeza: buscar a sus padres. En su camino se encontrara a un viejo conocido, el cual al igual que ella, esta roto y perdido.Una pequeña historia sobre dos personas que se encontraron así mismas. Porqué después de todo al final siempre encontramos el camino." Post-guerra. Two-shot. Completo
1. Chapter 1

**Lo prometido es deuda. Este es el One-shot del cual comente en mi fic. Bueno, mas bien sera un two-shot. El capitulo dos sera un epilogo de la historia. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter no me pertenece, yo solo fangirleo con sus personajes**

* * *

 **Título: Roto, Perdido/ Reconstruido, Encontrado**

 **Tiempo: Post-guerra**

 **Pareja: DRAMIONE**

Una mañana de agosto fue cuando se fue.

Una mañana nublada, solitaria, húmeda y triste. Una mañana ella despertó frustrada y más rota de lo que ya se sentía, con una necesidad aplastante de dispersar la neblina que sofocaba su corazón. Desde hace días en su mente rondaba la idea de irse, dejar a las personas que amaba y poder curar su propia alma. Se preguntaba si la guerra la había vuelto egoísta, quería encontrar su felicidad, llenar ese espacio que faltaba en su corazón: _sus padres_. Sus amigos, fieles como siempre habían prometido ayudarle, el ministerio ahora a manos de Kingsley también se había comprometido con la causa, pero en el fondo sabía que le correspondía solamente a ella ese trabajo. Debía buscarlos sola, enfrentar sus miradas de reproche, contarles todo lo sucedido y después llorar en sus brazos. Imaginaba ese momento y no creía que sus amigos pudieran estar ahí compartiendo ese instante: _Ni Harry, Ni Ron, Ni los demás Weasley, menos el ministerio de magia._

Esa noche antes de partir veía a sus padres llamándola. Aquella noche los soñó tan reales, tan fuerte fue su sueño que no dudo en tomar su bolso (el cual no había sido desempacado porque sabía que lo necesitaría de nuevo) saco un pergamino y escribió 3 notas: una para Harry, una para Ron y una para Ginny. Lagrimas surcaban su rostro mientras las escribía, se sentía tan egoísta, tan mala pero una parte de su ser le decía que debía hacerlo, que se lo debía a ella misma y ellos lo entendería.

A Harry le escribió una corta explicación del motivo de su partida, sabía que Él podía entender fácilmente:

 _"Tu sabes lo que es tener una responsabilidad que solo Tu puedes afrontar. Ese día en el bosque cuando te entregaste a Voldemort entendiste que solo tu podías estar allí, era tu momento, no nuestro. Este es mi momento. Traeré a mis padres de vuelta y los veré el 1ero de Septiembre en el andén 9 3/4. Con amor Hermione"_

La carta de Ron le costó más trabajo, El también había perdido a un miembro importante de su familia; una vez le dijo que juntos superarían todo y traerían a sus padres de vuelta pero Ron no la entendía, no conocía como se sentía por dentro, lo perdida que se encontraba, la bruma de su corazón Él no la podía dispersar:

 _"Puedo estar rodeada de mil personas que me amen y aun así sentirme sola porque falta algo muy grande en mi corazón…_

 _Perdóname Ron, El amor que me ofreces no puede cubrir ese faltante."_

Así termino la carta después de explicarle sus motivos y tratar de expresar sus sentimientos lo más claro posible.

A Ginny le escribió una petición, era una misiva corta pero necesaria:

 _"Gracias por todo, prometo volver completa a ustedes y con mis padres. Cuídalos, no dejes que me sigan"_

Después de esto desapareció de la Madriguera, nadie la vio salir, tampoco sintieron cuando desapareció, hasta la mañana siguiente cuando encontraron las notas. Hubo lágrimas, enojo y gritos, pero _Ginny cumplió lo que Hermione escribió y no los dejo irse tras ella, Harry entendió ese sentimiento de responsabilidad del cual ella le hablo en su carta y Ron se encerró en su cuarto sabiendo que ella tenía razón, siempre la tenía._

* * *

Hermione se encontraba a millas de distancia, sopesando sus posibilidades y decidió que no quería aparecerse directamente en Australia, usaría la ruta larga: la muggle. Su plan era tomar un avión en París con destino a Estados Unidos y transbordar en el aeropuerto de Atlanta rumbo a Sydney, de ahí partiría en busca de sus padres y examinaría su ritmo de vida para encontrar el momento oportuno de su acercamiento.

No sabía lo que el destino le tenía preparado en París, alguien más estaba a punto de volver a cruzarse en su camino, ese alguien la acompañaría durante su travesía y ¿Quién sabe? tal vez se quedaría para siempre en su vida.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en París también, después de todo lo sucedido en la guerra, de todos los juicios a los que tuvo que asistir, los múltiples funerales de los cuales participo; deseaba encontrar la paz y sobretodo el camino que debería tomar. Decidió que el mejor lugar para escapar era la antigua tierra de sus parientes paternos. Estaba _"Solo"_ , no quiso la compañía de nadie; interiormente él se encontraba perdido, más perdido que nunca y sin ninguna idea de lo que debía hacer con su vida.

Caminaba por las viejas calles del París muggle, preguntándose porque ese lugar era tan especial sin la necesidad de que _"la magia traspasara las paredes de los callejones donde yacía escondida"._ Una viejecilla hace días le decía que había llegado al lugar correcto pero que su viaje apenas estaba por comenzar, claro que se rió por el comentario, pero no le tomo importancia hasta ese día: esa mañana nublada de agosto cuando se encontró a _Hermione Granger._

Ella estaba en un pequeño café, un lugar acogedor con deliciosos postres típicos, Él se dirigía al establecimiento cuando la vio por el gran ventanal del local sentada en una mesa tomando té y leyendo, lo extraño era que se encontraba sola y la única idea que se le vino a la mente fue que el ministerio estaba siguiendo sus pasos y por eso ella estaba ahí. Sin pensarlo dos veces y por el calor del momento, entro al café dirigiéndose directamente a la mesa de la chica, dio un golpe en la mesa para llamar su atención y pudo notar (cuando Hermione levanto la mirada para reconocer a la persona que estaba frente suyo) que estaba igual de sorprendida que El por encontrarlo ahí.

 _\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Granger?_

 _\- ¿Disculpa?, eso no tiene a ti porque importarte, es un lugar público. Todos podemos entrar._

 _-Sabes a lo que me refiero. El ministerio te envió a seguirme la pista, ¿no es así?_

 _-No, nadie me envió a seguirte. El mundo no gira a tú alrededor y este es un país libre. Yo puedo estar aquí sin ningún motivo en el cual tú estés involucrado._ \- Hermione tomo sus cosas y salió a toda prisa del lugar. No quería girarse, siguió caminando pero sabía que Draco la continuaba siguiendo, cuando la alcanzo la tomo del brazo y la metió a un callejón.

 _\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! -_ pero el rubio apretó más su agarre

 _-Te suelto cuando me digas que haces aquí. ¿Dónde dejaste a tus perros guardianes?_

 _-Estoy aquí por asuntos personales, nada que te interese y no te preocupes, mañana sale mi vuelo-_ lo miraba directamente a los ojos y noto como un choque de corriente los enlazaba como un imán que no podía desviar su trayectoria.

 _-Vaya, el gran trió de oro separado. ¿Su amistad no aguanto la gloria venidera o por fin se aburrieron de ti?_

 _-Mis amigos no son de tu incumbencia, hurón engreído. Y suéltame antes de que tu cara sienta mi puño de nuevo._

- _Oh vamos Granger, no estamos en Hogwarts. Deberías tener ideas más creativas_ \- por fin la soltó _\- Que te suelte no significa que tengas permiso de irte, no sin antes decirme a dónde vas._

 _-Malfoy, de verdad crees que te diré a donde voy. ¿A ti? Ni siquiera a ellos se los dije exactamente._

 _-Bueno, ya comenzaste a hablar. ¿Tan importante es tu misión que traicionas a la comadreja y a Potty_?

Draco había tocado un nervio importante, Hermione se había sentido muy egoísta al dejar a sus amigos y emprender ese viaje sola, una parte de ella sentía que los había abandonado y traicionado. Claro que no era así, pero habían vivido tantas cosas juntos que desprenderse de ellos era difícil.

 _\- ¡ALGUIEN TAN PODRIDO COMO TU HABLANDO DE TRAICIÓN! ¡TU ERES EL MAS TRAICIONERO, JUNTO CON TU FAMILIA! ¡NO TIENES DERECHO DE HABLAR DE MIS AMIGOS! -_ una fuerte cachetada estaba a punto de caer en la cara de Draco, la esquivo y tomo fuerte la pequeña mano de la chica.

 _\- ¡A MI FAMILIA NO LA MENCIONES PEQUEÑA TONTA! ¡TU NO SABES NADA SOBRE MI!_ –le comenzó a gritar.

 _\- ¡PUES TU TAMPOCO DE MI VIDA! ¡LOS HÉROES COMO NOS LLAMAS TAMBIÉN PERDIMOS COSAS EN ESTA GUERRA!_ – lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, pero continúo gritando- _¡VETE, VETE! YA LOGRASTE LO QUE QUERIAS, HACERME LLORAR COMO SIEMPRE. ¡SIEMPRE FUISTE UN NIÑO MIMADO, IDIOTA QUE LE GUSTA PISOTEAR A LOS DEMÁS!_

 _\- ¡TODO ES TU CULPA GRANGER! ¿POR QUÉ TENIAS QUE APARECER AQUÍ? ESTA ES MI OPORTUNIDAD Y TU VIENES AQUÍ TRAYENDO CONTIGO TODOS LOS MALOS RECUERDOS QUE NO QUIERO REVIVIR-_ Draco corrió la manga del abrigo rosa de Hermione y dejo a la vista la cicatriz del brazo _**"MoodBlood"**_ se leía claramente, como si la herida fuera muy reciente- _TODAS MIS NOCHES SON UNA PESADILLA Y TU ESTAS EN ALGUNAS. JUZGÁNDOME POR TODOS MIS ACTOS._

 _\- ¡PUES NO ES MI CULPA TODO LO QUE SUCEDIÓ! YO TAMBIÉN SIGO SUFRIENDO Y ESTOY ROTA, ROTA Y PERDIDA-_ y sus lágrimas salieron más grandes y más abundantes impidiéndole ver que El también lloraba _\- Pero no me voy a quedar así, voy a encontrar la salida y tú también lo harás, tú también vas a ser reparado._

 _\- ¿Ahora te compadeces de mí? Vaya el espíritu Gryffindor siempre sorprende-_ comento limpiándose las lágrimas antes de que ella lo mirara de nuevo.

 _-Todos Malfoy, todos tenemos cicatrices, pero es responsabilidad nuestra solucionarlas o dejar que las heridas se infecten y nos pudran el alma-_ recobro la compostura y volvió a la calle principal perdiéndose entre la gente.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hermione estaba en el aeropuerto esperando su vuelo, miraba por el gran ventanal donde se veía la pista de aterrizaje y un hermoso valle iluminado por los rayos del sol. Un aroma conocido inundo su entorno, exactamente no lo reconocía, pero sabía que lo había percibido antes _**"Menta y campo fresco",**_ era el olor de Draco Malfoy que se encontraba a su lado esperando a que notara su presencia.

 _\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -_ tenía un shock interno, parecía una broma que Él se encontrara ahí.

- _Iré contigo_

 _\- ¿Perdón? ¿A dónde demonios crees que vas conmigo?_ \- definitivamente era una broma.

 _-A donde sea que vayas. Tómalo como mi redención._

 _-Si no deje que Harry o Ron me acompañaran. ¿Cómo crees que te dejaría a ti? -_ jamás había sentido un tick en su ojo derecho, pero estaba segura que en ese momento tenía uno.

 _-Por que los dos estamos rotos y perdidos. Muy rotos y perdidos_ \- soltó un suspiro pasándose la mano entre sus rubios cabellos.

Hermione pudo notar muchas diferencias en Él, se veía más alto, más pálido, su cabello estaba más largo y tenía unas ojeras grandes y sus ojos se veían de un gris opaco, un gris nublado y triste. Al mirarlo ella lo entendió, lo que sus ojos reflejaban era lo mismo que ella sentía interiormente: una densa bruma que asfixiaba.

 _\- ¿Cómo planeas conseguir un asiento en el mismo vuelo?, el avión esta por despegar. Dudo mucho que encuentres un asiento disponible._

 _-Por eso no te preocupes. ¿A dónde vamos?_

 _-Australia_

 _-Bien, sígueme._

Si alguien le preguntaba en ese mismo instante porque seguía a Draco Malfoy no hubiera sabido que contestar. Ella no entendía claramente el motivo por el cual accedió a dejarlo unirse a su viaje pero en su interior sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella no sería la única reconstruida al final.

No supo exactamente como pero minutos después los dos se encontraban abordando un vuelo rumbo a Atlanta en la sección de primera clase. Cuando le pregunto a Draco como había conseguido lugares así, le contesto _"Soy un Malfoy, tengo contactos. Espero este cacharro muggle sea mejor que una escoba"_

 _-Tu odiabas a los muggles y ahora estas viajando en un avión construido por ellos, conmigo. Necesito escribirlo en mi diario_ \- sonrió ante la imagen, porque era real. Draco Malfoy, el que odiaba a los muggles y la llamaba **sangre sucia** por ser hija de unos, estaba sentado a su lado en un cómodo asiento de cuero esperando el despegue.

 _\- ¡HAHAHA!_ -una carcajada falsa- _Muy graciosa. Es algo que no se ve todos los días eh. Pero creo que desde ayer me volví loco y por eso estoy aquí. Considérate afortunada, disfrutaras los beneficios de estar a mi lado._ -una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en su rostro. Cayeron en cuenta que era la primera vez que se sonreían mutuamente y para su asombro fue una situación de lo más agradable. - _Bien Granger, nos quedan muchas millas que recorrer así que te recomiendo empezar a contarme tu super secreta misión._

 _-No es una misión secreta. Es sobre mis padres, están en Australia. No es una historia muy larga._

 _-Yo creo que si lo es. No tengo nada mejor que hacer, no es como que aquí arriba haya mucho entretenimiento. Así que empieza a hablar._

Hermione soltó una sonrisa corta, algo como una carcajada disfrazada. Realmente era un momento tan extraño pero lo peor es que no se sentía fuera de lugar, había una extraña comodidad en su entorno, para ser exactos: entre ella y Draco había algo agradable. Tal vez como Él dijo, los dos están tan perdidos que son capaces de entender como caminar juntos en medio de la densidad de su tristeza.

 _\- ¿No te parece todo esto surrealista? ¿Tú y Yo? Hablando como viejos conocidos…_

 _-Sí, mucho. Tengo que retener mi impulso de molestarte_ -se acomodó mejor en el respaldo del asiento, descansando su cabeza en el y desviando su mirada hacia el frente.

 _-Es el mayor tiempo que has pasado sin llamarme Sangre Sucia_ …- Hermione también desvió la mirada y bajo el tono en la última palabra.

 _-No te eh llamado así en mucho tiempo y no creo volver a hacerlo_ \- la miro de nuevo esperando que ella también lo hiciera _\- Tal vez deberíamos… durante este viaje...hacer como si nos acabáramos de conocer._

 _\- ¿Y que pasara después de este viaje? ¿Nos volveremos a odiar? -_ ella por fin giro su rostro en su dirección, manteniendo la mirada.

 _-Como siempre pensando más allá de lo que tienes en frente... aun así, no creo que nos volvamos a odiar-_ el hizo un gesto extraño, más bien un gesto que Hermione nunca había presenciado, ella solo conocía las caras de amargado de Malfoy, esas caras que la gente hace cuando huele a podrido, no ese rostro que la miraba con ¿agrado? _\- Además puedo apostar que jamás lo hiciste…_

 _\- Ah, ¿seguro?_

 _\- "Odio" es una palabra muy grande para ti. Eres de los buenos, así son ustedes_ \- comento encogiendo los hombros.

En cuanto el avión despego Hermione le relato a Draco toda la historia de sus padres, el hechizo de olvido que les lanzo, las identidades nuevas que les dio y donde vivían. También le contó su motivo para irse sola, sin ninguno de sus amigos; se llevó una sorpresa cuando resulto que hablar con Draco era muy fácil, era bueno escuchando, aunque hacia comentarios idiotas, sobre todo refiriéndose a Ron y Harry pero todo lo demás fue agradable. Él también le contó algunas cosas sobre su familia: resulta que planeaba vivir en parís después de la escuela, no tenía muy buena relación con su padre, pero si con su madre, los dos se habían acercado mucho después de la guerra, había cancelado su compromiso (arreglado obviamente) con una de las hermanas Greengrass.

Quien diría que puedes conocer a alguien tan bien en casi 17 horas de vuelo totales, con un transbordo, un retraso de 5 horas entre vuelos, un aeropuerto abarrotado y un Draco gruñón porque no tenía el servicio que "Un Malfoy merecía".

Cuando llegaron a Sydney armaron un plan llamado _"operación cobra"_ (nombre dado por Draco) la verdad es que no había ningún plan, simplemente Draco buscaría un lugar donde se pudieran alojar, algo cerca de donde se supone vivían los padres de Hermione y ella comenzaría a investigar que hacían, su rutina, su lugar de trabajo, su círculo de amistades etc...

* * *

 ** _Una semana después_**

Resulta que sus Padres trabajaban en diferentes lugares, su Padre tenía su propio consultorio en el centro de Macquarie y su madre ejercía en un Hospital para niños cerca de su hogar. También descubrió algo interesante, todas las tardes alrededor de las 6:00 p.m. su madre esperaba frente al parque del hospital a que su padre pasara por ella. Era un gran parque que unía dos avenidas principales, estaba bordeado por matorrales de flores, de muchos tipos y tenía 3 grandes fuentes. La Dra. Monica Wilkins siempre se sentaba en la misma banca, bajo un viejo roble que tenía vista hacia el área de juegos repleta de niños. Cuando lo descubrió sintió un dolor en la boca del estómago, su madre compartía su tiempo con pequeños porque a pesar de haberla olvidado su instinto maternal le brotaba por los poros. _Tal vez ella sabía que algo le faltaba_ , le había dicho Draco.

A partir de esos descubrimientos estableció una rutina diaria: todas las tardes antes de las 6 llegaba al parque, se sentaba en la banca de al lado y se ponía a leer. Cuando la Dra. Wilkins llegaba a su banca Hermione fingía seguir leyendo, aunque en realidad la miraba de soslayo. Escaneaba su rostro, sus expresiones y se derretía deseando que le sonriera directamente a ella. A las 6:30 p.m. Draco iba a buscarla al parque, a la misma hora que su padre, el DR. Wilkins llegaba a buscar a su mujer; ellos se iban más tarde, después de verlos partir se quedaban platicando y caminaban rumbo a la ciudad.

Sobre su situación con Draco las cosas habían avanzado a un punto muy agradable que parecía " _mágico"._ Él se había encargado de toda la parte "logística" del plan. Al principio cuando supo donde se alojarían sintió algo de inquietud, prácticamente vivirán juntos pero sus dudas se despejaron después del primer día en ese lugar. Era un amplio departamento con dos habitaciones, una cocina completa y un gran salón principal, sentía que era demasiado y le preocupo el costo que tendría alojarse en un lugar tan encantador pero El despejo sus temores diciéndole que el lugar estaba prácticamente a 1 calle de donde sus padres vivían, (más cerca no se podía pedir) y que por su cuenta corría el alojamiento, claro que ella no era una aprovechada, pero Draco insistió tanto que no le quedó más remedio que agradecerle y callarse.

* * *

Mientras los días pasaban ellos evolucionaban en su _"relación"_ salían juntos todas las mañanas a conocer diferentes lugares: centros históricos, museos, zoológicos, el conservatorio musical, la playa, el cine, centros recreativos, pero evitaron el centro mágico por alguna razón que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a comentar. Iban de aquí para allá, siempre juntos; por las tardes mientras ella se adelantaba al parque Draco buscaba que actividades podían realizar, estaba consiente que después de cada encuentro con sus padres a Hermione la comenzaba embargar la nostalgia y tristeza, así que él se esforzaba por distraerla. Ante los ojos de todos, incluso los de sus padres (aunque ellos no lo notaran) les parecían una pareja adorable y muy enamorada, los nuevos vecinos: una joven pareja británica. De seguro si ellos mismos se miraban desde otra perspectiva no creerían lo que veían: sus miradas eran distintas, se observaban mutuamente con cariño y respeto, sus físicos parecían haber rejuvenecido a diferencia de su postrer estado al inicio del viaje, Draco ya no tenía esas bolsas debajo de los ojos, y Hermione reía tanto que sus hoyuelos volvieron a marcarse en sus mejillas.

Agosto estaba a punto de terminar, para ser exactos a una semana. Hermione sabía que le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto de sus padres, que era hora de afrontar la realidad y dejarse de juegos. Y es que, en su interior sabía que había aplazado el momento del reencuentro con su familia por Draco, tenía tanto miedo de perder todo lo que habían construido en las ultimas semanas, no quería recuperar a sus padres y después perderle a Él.

Se encontraba sentada en la banca, había llegado más temprano de lo normal. Tuvo una pequeña discusión con Draco y salió temprano del apartamento.

 _-Granger, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Tú no eres así de cobarde ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de enfrentarlos? - los dos estaban en la sala hablando sobre el regreso a su ultimo año en Hogwarts, las cartas habían llegado hace tiempo al apartamento. La realidad de su situación disparo la charla en una breve discusión sobre sus padres._

 _-Porqué no quiero que me odien, no sé cómo pararme frente a ellos después de devolver sus recuerdos. Temo su rechazo y su enojo._

 _-Claro que se van a enojar, pero son tus padres. Te perdonaran después del sermón que te darán y lloraran contigo. Necesitas dejar esa actitud de gato asustado que tienes._

 _-Para ti es fácil decirlo… Tú no tienes nada que perder en esta situación. Así que no me juzgues, tu aceptaste venir._

 _-No te estoy juzgando Granger, pero no te entiendo... estabas tan ansiosa de encontrarlos al principio. Ya estás aquí, sabes lo que debes hacer. – se puso frente a ella y tomo su mano en muestra de apoyo. Hermione se soltó bruscamente y salió del apartamento._

Soltó un fuerte suspiro sin percatarse de que la Dra. Wilkins la estaba mirando. _-Hola Jovencita-_ le sonrió muy amable y le tendió la mano- _Mi nombre es Mónica Wilkins, somos vecinas de la misma manzana._

Por un momento se quedó petrificada, su madre le estaba hablando _-Uh-mm. Lo siento_ \- apretó su mano _\- Mi nombre es Jane Granger-_ no sabía lo que hacía, pero pensó que era mejor usar su otro nombre- _Mucho gusto._

- _Discúlpame si estoy siendo entrometida-_ se sonrojo un poco _\- te note algo distraída y creo que se la razón_ \- la Sra. Wilkins dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa _\- ¿Tuviste una pelea con tu novio?_

- _Ah…-_ a Hermione le costaba procesar la información- _¿Novio?_

 _-Si. Ese apuesto chico rubio que siempre está contigo. No pienses mal de mí, pero los eh visto juntos y sé que viven varias casas cerca de nosotros. Además, son británicos, mi esposo y yo también lo somos._

Hermione pensó que lo mejor era dejarla pensar que estaba en lo correcto acerca de su relación con Draco, sentía curiosidad por lo que ella le fuera a decir _\- Ah sí, hemos tenido una pequeña pelea._

 _-¿Puedo saber el Por qué? Perdóname que me tome tantos atrevimientos, pero me recuerdas tanto a mí en mi juventud._

 _-Fue algo sin importancia… pero los dos somos un par de testarudos_ \- se sintió tan contenta por el comentario de su madre.

 _-Amor joven, ¿si sabes cuánto te ama ese muchacho, verdad?_ – ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario- _a veces me lo encuentro en el café de la esquina por las mañanas, es muy agradable y siempre habla de ti._

- _É-l, Él le habla de mi-_ tartamudeo un poco- _¿Q-ué le h-a di-cho?_

 _-Nada malo querida, todo lo contrario-_ tomo asiento al lado de Hermione- _dice que eres la persona más inteligente que ha conocido, que en sus tiempos de escuela siempre fuiste la más brillante, tu bondad y valentía son dos características que El más admira… También adora como frunces el ceño cuando estás leyendo y una parte de la historia no te gusta. Tu novio realmente es un chico especial_ \- la miro con ternura, una ternura que solo una madre da.

Hermione tuvo que aguantar el impulso de llorar frente a ella, algunas lágrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos, las cuales fueron limpiadas por las suaves manos de su madre.

 _-Estar enamorada es mágico cariño. Vive con todas tus fuerzas esos momentos a su lado y no los dejes ir-_ no supo exactamente que paso después, solo que los brazos de su madre estaban aprisionándola.

 _-Lo siento cariño. Soy una sentimental_ \- despegándose de ella. - _Me encantan las historias de amor. Un día de estos deberían venir a nuestra casa a cenar. Estaríamos encantados de recibirlos-_ la Sra. Wilkins miraba por detrás de su hombro- _Bueno, tu príncipe ya llego y te trae una sorpresa_ \- le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue en dirección a la salida del parque.

Cuando volteo hacia atrás se dio cuenta que Draco estaba parado al lado de la fuente con un ramo de rosas inglesas de color amarillo y su cara estaba algo roja. Se había mantenido a distancia observando la escena entre Hermione y su madre. A paso lento se acercó a donde estaba El y lo abrazo inmediatamente.

 _-Gracias Draco, Gracias-_ le decía mientras lloraba en sus brazos _\- Le has estado hablando de mí._

 _-Bueno, tenía que ayudarte en algo, ¿No?_ \- el paso su mano libre por su cintura, aplastándola más contra su pecho _\- ¿Ya no estas enojada conmigo?_

 _-No -_ meneando su cabeza contra su pecho _\- Malfoy tienes que prometerme algo-_ levanto su rostro para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

 _-Lo que quieras_ \- sonó tan hermosa esa frase saliendo de sus labios.

 _-Cuando recupere a mis padres … prométeme que no te perderé a ti-_ Se sonrojo mucho mientras decía eso- _Te quiero a mi lado._

 _\- ¿Es mi imaginación o Hermione Granger se me está declarando?_ \- levanto una ceja mientras su rostro dibujaba una risita arrogante pero antes de que Hermione protestara por el comentario, la beso. Fue un beso mágico, sentía como su piel ardía, sentía cosquillas en sus labios y la brisa del viento elevándola al cielo.

 _\- ¿Es mi imaginación o Draco Malfoy acaba de declararme su amor_? - respondió murmurando sobre la boca de Draco para después volver a besarse. Los dos sonrieron en medio de ese beso y de los siguientes.

Esa noche los dos no solo se declararon su amor dentro de la habitación de Él, esa noche en medio de gemidos, caricias, besos húmedos y risas coquetas, los dos sellaron su destino, los dos se reconstruyeron mutuamente. Se entregaron uno al otro, tal vez no sabían muy bien lo que hacían, ya que fue su primera vez, la de los dos. La definición de amor jamás volvería a ser igual después de ese día. Ninguno de los dos se había sentido tan bien después de la guerra, fue como estar completos, habían encontrado su lugar en el mundo y dispersado la bruma que cegaba su interior.

A la mañana siguiente mientras aun descansaba en los brazos de Draco después de una noche mágica sabía lo que debía hacer. Le pidió que la acompañara hasta la casa de sus padres. Tomaron sus varitas y después de haber repasado juntos la explicación que le daría a sus padres, partieron.

Estaban parados frente a la casa del Dr. Y la Dra. Wilkins, a Hermione le tembló la mano cuando toco el timbre mientras que Draco le sostenía firmemente la otra. La Sra. Wilkins fue la que abrió la puerta.

 _-Jane, Querida. Buenos días_ \- al parecer estaban por salir a sus respectivos trabajos- _Podemos ayudarles en algo._

Draco tomo la palabra al ver que Hermione estaba petrificada a su lado _\- Buenos días Dra. Queríamos hablar con usted y su esposo, no es nada malo. Es una simple consulta._

 _-Oh entiendo, entiendo. Pasen-_ los paso a la sala principal, Hermione no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al mirar todas las fotografías de la chimenea y notar que ella no aparecía en ninguna- _Querido puedes venir. Por favor_

- _Oh, tenemos visitas-_ su padre entro a la habitación y su temor incremento, se sentía temblar y quería desplomarse, pero Draco la tenía tan sujeta de la mano que parecía acero _-¿ En que podemos ayudarles.?_

 _-Granger, es hora_ \- dijo en tono bajo para que solo ella escuchara.

 _-No puedo_

 _-Si puedes-_ Saco la varita de ella de su bolsillo trasero y se la tendió

\- _Chicos, ¿está todo bien?_ \- la Sra. Wilkins estaba muy extrañada por su comportamiento

Hermione levanto el brazo apuntando a ellos con la varita, pero su temblaba demasiado, sentía que las palabras no salían de su garganta. Draco la tomo de la cintura y afirmo su brazo.

 _-A las 3, los dos juntos. ¿Si? -_ le murmuro al odio y le dio un beso pequeño.

Lanzaron el hechizo, fue perfecto, nada salió mal. Al siguiente parpadeo sus padres estaban apresurándose a abrazarla y lloraban con ella. No entendían nada de lo que había sucedido, ni los detalles, pero estaban con su hija por fin.

Cayeron en la alfombra arrodillados llorando, abrazados, no dejaban de decirle cuando la amaban, de besarse las mejillas y Hermione se sentía tan feliz, tan completa. Draco pensó en abandonar la habitación, pero la Sra. Granger se lo impidió, lo unió al abrazo y lo apretó. Formaban un cuadro muy tierno, cuatro personas abrazadas sollozando. Los padres de Hermione no paraban de darle las gracias y darle la bienvenida a la familia. Era extraño el sentimiento que embargaba a Draco, El jamás se imaginó que abrazar a unos extraños (muggles sobretodo) se sintiera _tan bien, tan agradable._ Lo único que tenía seguro era que estaba en el lugar correcto, en el momento exacto… Estaba donde pertenecía.

Al principio de su viaje Hermione no podía ver a nadie más en ese cuadro, solo veía a 3 personas: ella, su mamá y su papá, pero la realidad resulto diferente y mejor que sus sueños. Tal vez había sido la bruma interna que no la dejo ver antes más allá de lo que podía suceder; eso sí, en lo que estaba completamente acertada fue en su decisión de aceptar a Draco en su viaje.

Tuvo toda la razón cuando pensó que Draco Malfoy también podría salir beneficiado después de ese viaje, tuvo toda la razón al pensar que no solo ella seria reconstruida. Los dos juntos se repararon y dispersaron toda ansiedad de su entorno, encontraron el camino uno en el otro. Porqué después de todo, aunque estés roto, no tienes por qué quedarte roto. Si estás perdido no lo estarás para siempre.

Al final todos encontramos el camino a casa…

* * *

 **Realmente espero les guste, la segunda parte mañana la publico, sera mas corta pero sera un buen epilogo. Lo prometo.**

 **Esta historia me gusto mucho, estaba muy inspirada mientras la escribía.**

 **Gracias por leerla y espero ansiosa sus reviews.**

 **Buenas noches**


	2. Epílogo

**¡ Hola chicos!**

 **Me volví loca editando el epílogo, lo hice a través del celular y fue un desastre, pero por fin esta listo. Me debatía mucho en como terminarlo. Una parte de mi deseaba que se fugaran y no regresarán.**

 **En fin, Disfrútenlo, notarán que no describí una parte esencial en la historia. Si lo haré, lo prometo pero quiero que sea realmente especial.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece es de J.K Rowling**

* * *

 **Epílogo: "La salida"**

La mañana del 1ero de Septiembre resultó ser lluviosa, en las estaciones climatológicas habían pronosticado fuertes tormentas _"para colmo"_ pensó encontraba en su habitación acostado hecho un ovillo, desde hacía dos días había regresado a Londres, en cierta manera decepcionado, a pesar de los eventos ocurridos en el último mes aun se sentía fuera de lugar en el mundo mágico, le hubiera gustado aplazar su regreso el mayor tiempo posible. En su escritorio yacían sus cosas listas para regresar a Hogwarts _"su último año"_. Aun seguía contemplando la idea de no ir, sentía que en cuanto pusiera un pie dentro los fantasmas del pasado lo atormentaran pero ahora tenía una razón de peso para desechar ese pensamiento. Su lindo motivo tenía que ver con _"su chica"_ hacia énfasis en eso; las últimas semanas con habían sido inolvidables, sentía que era un hombre nuevo, su novia lo había vuelto demasiado optimista, aun así no podía despejar sus temores. En Australia solo eran ellos dos, nadie lo señalaba, nadie lo criticaba, nadie murmuraba de El a sus espaldas pero ahora estaba de vuelta al mundo real: al lugar donde si lo conocían, si hablaban a sus espaldas y lo apuntaban con el dedo.

El fuerte sonido de un trueno lo saco de sus pensamientos, cambio de posición sentándose de espalda contra la pared. Necesitaba tomar una decisión: ir o no a Hogwarts. Draco no quería preocupar a Hermione, ella estaba demasiado feliz por haber recuperado a sus padres como para darle causas de tristeza, por eso no se atrevió a contarle sus inquietudes: _"Tengo miedo de perderla"-_ susurro. Sabía que la razón de su recuperación era solamente ella; todo era asombrosamente perfecto entre los dos, tanto que daba miedo: sus padres lo querían, le habían dado la bienvenida a la familia con mucho cariño y para ellos _"No existe mejor chico para su princesa que El"_ \- citando las palabras de su madre; había pasado con ellos toda la última semana conociéndose, platicaron sobre todo lo sucedido en la guerra, también sobre cómo se habían reencontrado y hasta les conto sobre su familia. Para Él lo mejor de todo fue que a pesar de haberles contado todo lo que hizo, que fue un mortifago , que intento matar a Dumbledore y como había tratado a Hermione los años anteriores, no lo juzgaron sino que lo arroparon y lo hicieron sentir parte de su familia.

" _Tener tanto tiene sus consecuencias"-_ se repetía así mismo _-_ que tal si perdía todo, si Hermione empezaba a ver todo lo malo que había en Él, si sus amigos la alejaban de sus brazos, si la sociedad mágica se interponía: ella era una heroína, tenía a más de mil personas a su alrededor que la amaban y Él era como una mancha en su historia.

Un repiqueteo se escuchó proveniente de su ventana, era una lechuza color café que estaba totalmente empapada. Abrió la ventana para que el mensajero entrara a la habitación, quito la nota de su pata la cual no tenía ni un rastro de lluvia, lo más probable era que estuviera encantada. Reconoció al instante la caligrafía del pergamino, era de Hermione.

" _Querido amado mío_

 _Al ser esta la primer carta que te envío debería destilar romance y palabras dulces que describan mi ferviente amor por ti pero no lo hare. Mis padres y yo agradeceríamos mucho que tu encantadora y sexy presencia nos acompañara hoy a desayunar para después partir juntos a King Cross._

 _P.D: lo de sexy viene de parte mía, mira que me has pegado tus formas de lenguaje. Aun sigo buscando con que nombre meloso eh de llamarte._

 _P.D2: Te amo. No tardes"_

Y como por arte de magia Draco estaba alistando todas sus cosas para irse.-" _Increíble, lo que una mujer puede hacerme"_ -Granger nunca decepcionaba, la necesitaba en ese momento y fue como si ella lo supiera; no necesitaba pensar más: su lugar era donde ella estuviera.

Cuando tuvo todas sus cosas listas bajo a despedirse de su madre, estaba en el comedor desayunando, su padre también se encontraba ahí. No había cruzado palabra con El desde su regreso, supuso que su madre lo pondría al día de todo lo que hizo durante su viaje.

 _-Buenos días cariño-_ su hermosa madre le sonreía y hacia la señal para que se sentará a su lado- _siéntate a mi lado, te pediré el desayuno._

 _-Gracias mamá pero Granger me invitó a desayunar con su familia, decidí acompañarlos. Si no te molesta_ -sentía algo de pena por dejar a su madre por irse con su otra familia, pero sabía que ella entendía. Su padre soltó un bufido como desaprobación.

 _-Vaya Draco, ahora pasas demasiado tiempo con esa "Hija de muggles"_ – mencionando entre dientes.

 _-Creo, Padre, que desde hace mucho tiempo mis actividades no son de tu cuidado._

 _-Juntarte tanto con la amiga de Potter ya te pego algunos modos.-_ mirándolo con desprecio.- _No me extrañaría que empezaras a pasar los veranos con los Weasley también._

 _-Si me disculpas padre, Mi novia me esta esperando_. -No le daría el gusto de arruinarle el ánimo, la relación con su padre se había ido en picada y siendo honesto no tenía mucho interés en recuperar su aprobación.

 _\- Te acompaño hijo_ \- su madre también de levanto de la mesa.

 _-¿Tú también, Cissy?_ \- su cara se pudo tensa y la mirada que le rindió a su esposa no fue para nada cálida.

 _-No tardó Lucius, solo acompañare a nuestro hijo a su habitación._

Cuando iban subiendo noto algo extraño en su madre, iba tomada de su brazo, su agarre era fuerte y sabía lo que significaba ese sentimiento: era miedo. Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación su madre lo detuvo, examinó su rostro, paseo su mano por su cara y se detuvo en sus mejillas, las cuales estrujo como cuando era niño.

 _-Te voy a extrañar tanto cariño_ \- lo miraba con devoción-, _sé que más pronto de lo que me imaginaba vas a volar de mi lado_ -en sus hermosos ojos azules se comenzaron a acumular lagrimas- _pero quiero que sepas que no podría estar más orgullosa de ti. Draco, jamás dudes de tu futuro, nunca más. Tomaste un buen camino hijo y aunque tu padre le cueste, llegará el día que también lo acepte y se sienta orgulloso de ti._

 _-Madre… yo_ \- pero lo interrumpió poniendo un dedo en su boca para después envolverlo en sus brazos apretándolo fuerte.

 _\- Siempre Te amaré Hijo. Más que a nada en el mundo. Ahora toma esto_ -le extendió un sobre blanco- _no eh tendió el placer de conocer a la Srita. Granger como se debe pero este es un regalo para los dos._ -cuando vio su contenido no pudo con su cara de asombro, abrazo de nuevo a su madre alzándola del suelo.

 _-Gracias Mamá, Te amo_ \- le dio un beso en la mejilla. Cuando la soltó abrió la puerta de su cuarto notando que sus cosas ya no estaban.

 _-Ya un elfo las traslado cariño, solo faltas Tú.-_ Draco le sonrió, asintiendo gustoso.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en su casa esperando a que Draco llegara, sentía que tardaba demasiado, tanta era su angustia que comenzó a morderse las uñas.

 _-Princesa, ya no ha de tardar. El también tiene que despedirse de su familia_ – su padre estaba leyendo el periódico, mientras su madre terminaba el desayuno.

Hace dos días sus padres habían regresado junto con ellos a Londres, el viaje lo hicieron por medio de aparición por supuesto, por suerte Hermione había mantenido intacto su hogar así que no tuvieron la necesidad de traer mucho equipaje. Solo deseaban estar con su hija los últimos días antes de su partida a Hogwarts, ya después se encargarían de hacer los trámites pertinentes para volver a residir en Londres.

Un sonido hueco se escuchó proveniente de la sala principal, de inmediato se levantó de la mesa, corriendo por los pasillos, sabía que era el sonido de una aparición. Cuando llego se sintió decepcionada, solo era el equipaje de Draco, al menos significaba que estaba a punto de llegar. Sin notar su presencia unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura y sintió un cosquilleo en la oreja izquierda.

 _-Alguien está muy ansiosa por verme esta mañana_ \- era El, ronroneándole como siempre, se derretir cuando hacia eso.

 _-Bueno, no te eh visto en 24hrs, es el mayor tiempo de abstinencia que eh tenido que soportar_ – comento en tono coqueto.

Draco le dio la vuelta para poderla tener de frente, le dio besos por todo su rostro y finalmente paro en su boca pero Hermione no lo dejo continuar y lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

 _-¿Pasa algo malo?-_ puso una mano en su cabeza y otra en su espalda para comenzar a acariciarla.

 _-Tenía miedo de que no vinieras_. – Dijo en un murmullo _– recuerda que prometiste que nunca te irías de mi lado-_ lo volvió a mirar y Draco se rio por su expresión, parecía una niña tierna haciendo berrinches.

 _-Mamá me retraso un poco. Pero ya estoy aquí._ – unieron sus bocas en un beso más intenso.

 _-Vamos a desayunar, mamá ya tiene todo listo._

Después del desayuno, prepararon todas sus cosas y junto a los padres de Hermione se dirigieron rumbo a King Cross. Al llegar al lugar pudieron notar muchos rostros conocidos, al parecer la mayoría de su generación regresaría. Draco apretó más la mano de Hermione para infundirle aliento, días atrás habían hablado sobre que sucedería cuando ella volviera a ver a sus amigos y le compartió que sentía un poco de temor; no sobre su relación le aclaro, tenía claro cuanto lo amaba y se mantendría a su lado a pesar de todo, más bien tenía miedo de que sus amigos le guardarán resentimiento por irse y abandonarlos sin ni siquiera cruzar palabra con ellos.

Antes de llegar al andén Draco detuvo a Hermione _-¿Me permiten hablar con ella un momento? No será largo._

 _-No te preocupes cariño, nos iremos adelantando._ \- la Sra. Granger tomo el carrito de su hija y su esposo tomo el de Draco y le dio una palmada en el hombro para animarlo.

 _-Este es un regalo de parte de mi madre pero también contiene algo mío. No podrás verlo hasta el último día de clases._ – Le tendió el sobre que su madre le había dado. El cual ya estaba abierto.

 _-Gracias pero… Este sobre no contiene nada_ \- miro un poco extrañada el interior.

 _\- Aún… ese día te aseguro que algo aparecerá dentro. Conociéndote, ¿crees que me arriesgaría a dártelo lleno? No podrías con la curiosidad y arruinarías la sorpresa_ \- le dijo en tono burlón

 _\- Grosero-_ golpeo su hombro- _Muchas gracias entonces_.- le plantó un beso en la mejilla- _Yo también tengo algo para ti-_ riéndose. Amaba cuando hacia eso, sus ojos brillaban, se veían como el atardecer y ese bendito hoyuelo que aparecía siempre para retarlo a besarla.

\- Ah ¿sí?,¿Qué es? -se acercó a ella y la encerró en sus brazos.

 _-Está encerrado en la sala de menesteres. Tendrás que aguantarte hasta llegar._

 _-Pues si es lo que creo. La espera lo vale_ \- con una sonrisa coqueta y mirándola con deseo. Se besaron por unos instantes para después tomarse de las manos y atravesar juntos el muro.

 _-Bueno ha llegado el momento de la verdad._ – dijo ella.

* * *

Harry iba acompañando a Ginny hacia el expresso. El había decidido no asistir ese año a Hogwarts, le habían dado la oportunidad de saltarse ese año de estudios y comenzar su entrenamiento de auror, no lo pensó dos veces para aceptar la oferta. La única razón por la cual se encontraba ahí era para ver a su mejor amiga y claro acompañar a su novia. Ron había tampoco asistiría este año y le dijo que no lo acamparía a la estación, no estaba listo para ver a Hermione.

Cuando Harry por fin vislumbro a su amiga en medio de la multitud dio gracias a Merlin que Ron no estuviera ahí. No podía creer la imagen que tenía frente a Él, miro a su alrededor y no era el único desconcertado, hasta Ginny se había detenido de la impresión.

Al frente de ellos estaba Hermione, con sus padres riéndose, había algo completamente diferente en ella, todo su ser lo emanaba pero lo más impresionante era que Draco Malfoy la tenía abrazada mientras el también reía con los padres de la chica. Al parecer él se dio cuenta de la mirada que Harry le lanzaba porque se inclinó al odio de Hermione y le susurro algo, de inmediato ella se giró a ellos para correr a abrazarlos.

 _-Harry, Ginny. Lo siento tanto. Tengo tanto que contarles. Mis padres están bien_ \- su amiga se veía tan emocionada, tan feliz que no podía enojarse con ella. Hermione cumplió su promesa de regresar, eso era lo importante. _-¿Dónde está Ron?_

 _-El no vendrá este año a Hogwarts, ni yo. Solo vine a verte y acompañar a Ginny_ \- Harry la tomo de la mano fuerte y acaricio sus mejillas- _Creo que si tienes mucho que contarnos_ \- mirando de soslayo a Draco que seguía hablando con los Granger.

Ella volteo a ver la escena dejando escapar una risa de emoción- _Si, demasiado. Él es diferente ¿Sabes? Estaba perdido como yo-_ volvió a mirarlo a los ojos esperando que su mejor amigo entendiera.

 _-¿Por qué los dos estaban incompletos, no?_ \- esta vez fue Ginny la que hablo- _Tu prometiste volver completa y lo hiciste. Si él es parte del paquete… Bueno solo habrá que agregar una silla al comedor de la familia._ – las dos chicas se abrazaron, mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro.

Draco se acercó hasta donde ellos estaban, tomo la mano de su novia para brindarse valor así mismo- _Potter, Gracias por salvar al mundo_ \- le dijo tendiendo la mano para saludarlo. _Así debió haber sido_ pensó Harry, la primera vez que lo conoció en la tienda de Madame Malkin. Draco Malfoy solo necesitaba una buena influencia en su vida y todo pudo haber sido distinto si los dos hubieran podido conocerse bien, pero ahora podían empezar de nuevo, así que acepto el saludo.

 _\- Bienvenido a la familia, Malfoy_ \- Hermione soltó a Draco y se lanzó a los brazos de Harry de nuevo.

 _-Gracias, Gracias.-_ le susurro la chica.

Después de platicar un rato, despedirse de sus padres y prometer pasar las vacaciones de invierno con Harry en Grimmauld Place partieron rumbo a Hogwarts.

* * *

Su último año de estudios había pasado volando, era el último día de clases. Todos estaban alistando sus pertenencias para volver a sus hogares y los de último año despidiéndose de su amada escuela porque no volverían más.

Hermione llevaba toda la mañana buscando a Draco, pensó en proponerle ir a la sala de menesteres a hacer travesuras. El siempre se mofaba de ella por eso, le decía que no podía creer que la " _Premio anual"_ , " _sabelotodo"_ lo estuviera corrompiendo de esa manera.

Para ella había sido el mejor año, el más memorable. Por fin había paz, ninguna catástrofe ocurrió. Ella y Draco superaron todas las pruebas que se les presentaron, tuvieron algunas pequeñas discusiones debido a que su novio era un celoso incorregible, pero era una relación estable, madura y sana. Como habían prometido, Navidad la pasaron con Harry en Grimmauld Place, toda la orden estaba ahí, incluso Ron. A todos les costó un poco acostumbrarse a la presencia de Draco pero Ginny (la cual le había tomado bastante aprecio) y Harry los respaldaban. Todo iba, como decía un dicho popular: _"Viento en popa"._

No quería seguir dando más vueltas como lechuza por todo el castillo así que se dirigió a las mazmorras, por suerte Blaise Zabini iba de salida. Para todos era bien conocido su estatus como la novia de Draco Malfoy. Algunos murmuraban de ellos, los criticaban pero para su sorpresa los amigos de Draco fueron su más grande apoyo _._ " _Las serpientes son leales entre ellas"_ le dijo un día después de que Pansy, Nott y Zabini se sentaran con ellos a estudiar en la biblioteca. Ese día el alboroto por su relación había sido mayor por qué Rita Skeeter había escrito un artículo sobre ellos; los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar, Draco estaba tan enojado que provocaba truenos en el gran comedor. Así que los Slytherins y Ginny tomaron la decisión de escoltarlos todo el día para mantener a Draco alejado de problemas.

 _-Hey, Zabini. ¿Has visto a Draco?, no lo encuentro._

 _-Granger… ¿No sabias?_ – La miro preocupado.

 _-¿Saber qué? ¿Dónde está Draco?_ -Se comenzó a preocupar. Sintió una opresión muy grande en el pecho.

 _\- Se fue anoche. Nos dimos cuenta hasta hoy porque todas sus cosas habían desaparecido. Nos dejó notas y algunos regalos pero nada más._

Dejo a Zabini hablando y se dio la vuelta, comenzó a correr rumbo a su habitación. _Si a ellos les había dejado una nota.. a ella le debió dejar una carta-_ pensaba dentro de si. Lágrimas comenzaron a mojar su rostro, como una posesa subió a su cuarto y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas el rastro de alguna carta o aunque fuera una mísera nota. Entonces lo recordó, recordó ese sobre blanco que le había dado comenzando el año.

Cuando lo encontró noto que estaba más abultado,definitivamente se encontraba lleno. Sintió que su alma descanso pero aun no estaba del todo tranquila. Abrió su contenido, había tres cartas: una de Draco, una de Narcissa y otra con un sello que le era desconocido.

Comenzó a leer la carta de Draco, las primeras líneas eran realmente una carta de amor. Tenía unos versos de un poema que no reconocía al autor, muy hermoso. Las siguientes líneas la hicieron llorar y miles de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el aeropuerto de Londres mirando el gran ventanal que mostraba un cielo despejado. Ideal para volar. Miraba impaciente el reloj de la gran pantalla que estaba en el centro. Su vuelo estaba por salir, de pronto un aroma muy conocido impregnó sus fosas nasales. Era ese olor que lo volvía loco: _"Ella"._

- _Parece_ un déjà vu _.-_ lo miro sonriendo.

 _-Por un momento pensé que no vendrás_. – Admitió girándose a ella y descansando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica - ¿A _briste las demás cartas?_

 _-Solo la tuya. La de tu madre decía que debíamos abrirla juntos-_ Hermione lo abrazo fuerte- _Draco,¡Muchas gracias!, por todo. La carta de aceptación de la universidad, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. Tenías todo planeado…_

 _-No te iba arrastrar conmigo sabiendo que no podrías realizar tus sueños. Tenía que asegurarme que estudiaras leyes mágicas, el mundo no puede perderse la oportunidad de tenerte como ministra de magia._

Hermione comenzó a llorar de nuevo, estuvieron así por varios minutos. La gente que pasaba pensó que se trataba de alguna despedida, siempre en los aeropuertos se ven. Pero en realidad era solo el comenzó de una aventura que duraría toda la vida.

-Eh de preguntarte. Para rememorar el momento. ¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo?

-Por la misma razón que me diste tú hace un año. Porque estoy rota. La única razón para estar en pie es que mi otra mitad esta justo frente a mi. A donde Él vaya, yo iré. – se fundieron en un beso digno de película, los dos estaban seguros de que se pertenecían, su hogar era ese: el uno al lado del otro por toda la vida.

* * *

Draco y Hermione tuvieron una hermosa vida junta en París. No quisieron vivir en la Mansión Malfoy por lo cual compraron una casa en un barrio muggle, no era una mansión pero si muy grande y con hermosos jardines de flores. Ella estudio leyes mágicas, ejerció en el ministerio francés regulando los derechos de las criaturas mágicas e implementando proyectos que aseguraran la transparencia de las actividades del ministerio. Draco por su parte fundo su propia compañía, al casarse con Hermione su padre lo desheredo pero su madre le entrego su cámara personal en Gringotts para que invirtiera en su propio negocio. Compro varias compañías, volviéndose un prestigioso empresario; de nuevo el apellido Malfoy era importante pero no temido, ese apellido para la comunidad mágica ahora representaba a una familia feliz: un matrimonio hermoso y dos carismáticos pequeños. La mayor era una niña, una hermosa rubia llamada Maia (como una de las Pléyades) y Scorpius era el menor, idéntico a su padre.

Los padres de Hermione y la madre de Draco pasaban todos los veranos con ellos; mimaban tanto a sus nietos, eran los niños más afortunados pensaba Draco, tenían amor por montones y crecían felices, sanos, sin rencor, ni odio.

Seguían teniendo comunicación con los Potter y Weasley, Ginny los frecuentaba cada que podía, normalmente Harry siempre estaba ocupado. Por parte de los Slytherins Blaise era la visita más frecuente en su hogar.

18 años después regresaron a Londres para llevar a su primogénita a Hogwarts. Eran un hermoso cuadro, nadie podía negarlo. Aunque había gente escéptica aun a ellos no les importaba para nada. Eran felices, demasiado felices. Podían caminar con la frente en alto por esos pasillos y cruzar el muro del andén 9 ¾ como reyes.

La mañana que acepto ir con Hermione a Australia no imagino que cambiaría tanto su futuro. Hace poco había leído una frase _"_ _A veces tienes que morir por dentro para poder renacer de tus cenizas, creer en ti mismo y quererte para convertirte en una nueva persona_ _"_ Dio gracias a Merlin por todo lo que tuvo que pasar y por primera vez le dio tanto gusto haberse sentido tan perdido y vacío, porque así pudo encontrar a Hermione.

 _-Te lo dije-_ le murmuro ella mientras caminaba a su lado. Esa mujer lo seguía volviendo loco, la amaba cada día más. Era tan jodidamente hermosa _," perfecta_ "-siempre le decía.

 _-¿Qué?-_ mirándola por el rabillo del ojo.

 _-Hace 19 años en el callejón de Paris-_ sonrió con nostalgia- dije _que encontraríamos la salida_ , _que seriamos reparados._

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa- _Así es. Hermione Granger, siempre tiene la razón._

 _-Malfoy, Draco. MAL-FOY-_ aclaro, tratando de imitarlo cuando Él se lo decía de recién casados.

* * *

 **Como se darán cu** **enta omití la carta de Narcissa, tengo un plan para ella.**

 **Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo escribiéndola.**

 **Hasta la** **próxima**


	3. Cissy s Letter

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Es corto pero espero transmitir bien los sentimientos de los personajes.**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS.!**

 **este fic tuvo muy buena respuesta, aun así espero lean mis siguientes trabajos.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio :(**

* * *

 **Titulo: Cissy´s Letter**

Narcissa Malfoy no se caracterizaba por ser una mujer afectuosa o cándida, habiendo nacido en " _cuna de oro"_ su formación la había empujado a ser lo que _"todos esperaban que fuera"._ Ella hizo todo lo que su madre le inculco: Siempre andar con la frente en alto, expresarse elocuentemente, segura, elegante, con el conocimiento suficiente para entablar conversaciones de cualquier índole, hermosa, cordial y respetuosa con las personas, con sus _"excepciones, claro"_ decía su Madre.

Excepciones referentes al estatus sanguíneo, al económico y mágico. Un Black no era cualquier persona, eran descendientes de grandes magos y personas influyentes en la política. Por supuesto, formaban parte de una de las 28 Sagradas Familias; era de esperarse que fueras alguien importante y destacado si descendías de ellos.

Hoy en día, si le preguntaran de que le habían valido todos esos años de _"preparación"_ para ejercer su papel en la sociedad, te podría contestar: dolor. Guiarse por pensamientos de " _superioridad sanguínea"_ solo había traído dolor al mundo; por poco perdió a su familia entera sirviendo al Sr. Tenebroso, por poco pierde a lo que más ha amado: su _hijo._

Habían salido ilesos de la guerra y libres de cargos en su contra, pero aun así le quedaba claro que nunca escaparían del dolor. _"Es bueno"_ pensaba, está bien recordarlo para no volver a cometer los mismo errores. Tanta sangre derramada (incluso en el interior de su propia casa) le mostro que no hay diferencias entre la suya y la de un muggle, no existe justificación para tantas atrocidades, y si pudiera le pediría perdón a cada persona que murió en su _hogar_ en esos tiempos oscuros. Talvez nunca empuño su varita para aniquilarlos pero fue participe de sus torturas al estar en el bando equivocado.

Estaba de acuerdo en pagar el precio de su culpa, era lo justo; pero si tan solo pudiera excluir a su hijo. Desde que todo acabo Draco no era el mismo, atormentaba su alma no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Cada día veía como su hijo se consumía, lo escuchaba llorar en las noches, gritos y terrores nocturnos procedentes de su habitación. No era tarde, aun podía enmendar sus errores, volverse la madre que Draco necesitaba: una madre cándida, amorosa, paciente y atenta. La madre que le hubiese gustado ser; admiraba por eso a su hermana Andrómeda, se había revelado en contra de su educación para casarse con la persona que amaba, había criado a una hija con lo más importante: amor.

¿Qué podía hacer para sacar a su hijo de toda aquella oscuridad? No quería abandonarlo, sabía que estaba perdido, que necesitaba ayuda. Draco quería estar solo, por esa razón hace aproximadamente un mes se fue a Paris para alejarse de todo. _"Tal vez no debí dejarlo irse",_ se martirizaba aunque sabía que no podía retenerlo, que él no soportaba estar en el mismo lugar donde Voldemort reino alguna vez; su "hogar" ya no era Malfoy Manor.

Todos los días dudas amenazaban su corazón de madre, todos los días iba a la habitación de su hijo para ver si regresaba. Se acostaba en su cama, olía su ropa, y pasaba sus dedos por las viejas fotos. Deseaba que su " _pequeño"_ regresara sonriendo, hace tanto que no lo veía sonreír, deseaba acariciar sus cabellos para peinarlos, apretar sus mejillas, llenarlo de besos por todo el rostro. Jamás lo había hecho, ni siquiera de bebe porque le habían enseñado a _"no ser ridícula"._ El siempre seria la razón de su felicidad, el día de su nacimiento fue la fecha más importante de su vida pero le faltó demostrárselo.

Días después su hijo regreso, a muy poco tiempo de su último año en Hogwarts. Lo vio parado frente al ventanal de su habitación, estaba tan apuesto: unos centímetros más alto, el cabello algo largo y desarreglado, su piel lucía un poco bronceada pero lo más cambiado era su mirada. Sus ojos brillaban, su rostro se veía relajado, tenía una sonrisa radiante. Era su niño, su niño había vuelto, su bebe _"era feliz"._

Hizo lo que jamás recordó haber hecho antes: correr a sus brazos, se deshizo delante de Él, no podía detener las lágrimas. ¡Merlín! Era lo más hermoso que había visto en meses: a su hijo sonriendo. Cuando pudo calmarse Draco le conto todo lo que hizo, donde estuvo, que lugares había conocido y sobretodo _"con quien había estado"._ Mientras le relataba todo, ella seguía en estado de shock _, "Hermione Granger"_ la amiga de Potter fue su compañera de viaje y por cómo se expresaba de la chica, pudo concluir que ella era la razón de su felicidad.

El nuevo Draco la había dejado impresionada, era una mejor versión de lo que había sido. Era cálido, amable, feliz y sonreía a cada instante. No podía estar más orgullosa y satisfecha, por fin su hijo había encontrado su camino. Ya no estaba perdido, ni roto; para ella fue como si el mismo la hubiera remendado con su sonrisa. De ahora en adelante ella daría todo por verlo siempre así.

La mañana en la cual Draco regresaría a Hogwarts le preparo una sorpresa. Su hijo le había devuelto la alegría pero no fue el solo, más bien fue gracias a esa muchacha. ¿Quién lo diría?, tal vez en otro tiempo ella misma lo hubiera borrado del tapiz familiar por relacionarse con una _"hija de muggles". "Irónico"_ decía mientras sonreía; sabía que Lucius se opondría a toda costa pero no le daría la razón, esta vez haría lo que debió haber hecho durante la guerra: poner la felicidad de su hijo primero.

Alisto el sobre que contenía su regalo para Draco y Hermione. La noche anterior la había pasado escribiendo una carta para los dos; aunque aún no tenía el placer de _"conocer cómo se debía"_ a la Srita. Granger, se sentía encariñada con ella. Tenía la certeza que dentro de algunos años ella ocuparía su lugar como la Sra. Malfoy, no podía estar más de acuerdo, sabía que su hijo y su _"futura nuera"_ limpiarían los errores de sus antepasados y harían del apellido Malfoy un símbolo de valentía, bondad y heroísmo.

Cuando su hijo vio el contenido del sobre se dio por bien servida. Su expresión lo decía todo, no se lo esperaba; ella sabía que era el mejor regalo que alguna vez le pudo dar.

Después de que Draco desapareció entro de nuevo a la habitación de él, se recostó en su cama, derramando lágrimas en su almohada. Eran lágrimas de felicidad porque sabía que el futuro que su hijo construiría seria dichoso; ¡Por Merlín! Juraría que estaría ahí para verlo.

* * *

 _ **18 años después**_

En una hermosa casa Parisina en el primer distrito cerca del Senna, la familia Malfoy se encontraba alistando sus pertenencias ya que pronto se mudaría. Por orden de la _"Sra. Malfoy"_ empacarían al estilo muggle. A Hermione le parecía más interesante así, además no tenían prisa; podían revivir 18 años de su vida entre los recuerdos que encontraban al estar empacando.

Su primogénita acababa de iniciar su primer año en Hogwarts, la misma escuela donde ella y su esposo vivieron tantas _aventuras_. Hace tiempo los dos habían decidió volver a Londres; le habían ofrecido un maravilloso puesto en el ministerio y Draco quería colocar la oficina central de sus empresas en el corazón de Inglaterra. No sería una mudanza completa ya que no se llevarían todo; en Londres ya tenían una hermosa casa amueblada y equipada; aparte no por mudarse se desharían de la casa en Paris, era demasiado especial como para que esa idea cruzara por sus mentes.

En las semanas que llevaba empacando encontró todo tipo de recuerdos; desde viejos post-it con anotaciones graciosas, fotografías viejas de su infancia, boletos de cine o museos de sus citas con Draco etc… Encontró tantas cosas que incluso dispuso cajas especiales etiquetadas de la siguiente manera: _infancia (de sus hijos), Hogwarts, Dramione (donde ponía todo lo referente a su noviazgo y matrimonio) y Viajes._

Su hijo Scorpius le ayudaba ese día a guardar las pertenencias del estudio de su marido. A Él desde pequeño le había gustado la oficina de su padre, era su lugar favorito. Cuando tenía un mal día en la escuela o no se sentía bien ahí era donde acudía; sabía que su Padre siempre estaría sentado en el sofá negro de cuero leyendo, esperándolo para charlar.

Quería que su madre le platicara sobre esos viejos recuerdos. Hasta ahora había encontrado fotografías de sus padres cuando eran novios, boletos de un partido de quidditch, una vieja Snitch autografiada, un tríptico de atracciones que se encontraban en Australia, objetos de Sortilegios Weasley, una figurilla de plástico de un Huron blanco y algunas cartas. Todo lo que le parecía interesante le preguntaba a su madre y ella le relataba acerca de ello.

Al final del día solo faltaban de guardar las pertenencias de la caja fuerte. Imaginaba que habría dinero muggle o tal vez alguna reliquia familiar. Se sorprendió tanto cuando su madre saco solamente una vieja carta de ahí.

 _-¿Eso es todo?_

 _-Si-_ se rio su madre _\- ¿Esperabas una mina de barras doradas?_

 _-No, es que eso solo es una carta-_ mientras su madre le pasaba el sobre. Se veía desgastado, al parecer habían leído y releído su contenido, dentro también se encontraban dos boletos de avión usados.

 _-Esto cariño, es un regalo que la abuela Cissy nos dio-_ los ojos de su madre comenzaron a brillar recordando el pasado- _Para nosotros es un tesoro._

 _-¿Puedo leerla?-_ sosteniendo en sus manos _"el gran tesoro"_ de sus padres.

 _-Claro cariño. Aunque la mayor parte de lo que está escrito ya lo sabes._ – su madre salió de la habitación para darle privacidad, con premura abrió la carta.

" _ **Queridos Hijos**_

 _ **Imagino que en este momento los dos se encuentran viajando rumbo a Paris para comenzar su vida juntos. De corazón les deseo mucha felicidad y muchos años apoyándose mutuamente.**_

 _ **Una relación no es sencilla, hay muchos puntos de quiebre a veces, pero cuando realmente amas a alguien todos los obstáculos pueden ser superados. Ustedes; claramente son ejemplo de ello. Siempre recuerden que los problemas se enfrentan unidos, no separados. Se que los dos tienen caracteres distintos pero complementarios. Perdónense siempre si llegan a discutir, jamás duerman enojados; y Draco recuerda que ceder es bueno a veces para poder ganar.**_

 _ **Srita Granger, si me permite a partir de ahora me dirigiré a usted como "mi hija". Espero no lo encuentre un atrevimiento, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón lo hago. Usted se ha convertido en alguien importante para mí desde el momento en que se cruzó en la vida de mi hijo.**_

" _ **Gracias" es una palabra que quedaría muy corta para decirte, "Te mereces el mundo" es lo más adecuado. Como mi gratitud es demasiado infinita no puedo describirla por mas palabras que utilice, así que usare pensamientos; los míos por supuesto.**_

 _ **Encontraran 3 cosas importantes en esta carta:**_

 _ **Mi herencia personal**_

 _ **Draco tu padre te desheredara, tengo que ser franca con los. Conozco a Lucius, sé que esto lo tomara de la peor manera posible. Claro que intercederé por ustedes, no dejare que arruine su felicidad pero se de lo que es capaz. Por lo tanto les entrego a ustedes dos mi cámara en Gringotts; si bien no es tan cuantiosa como la de Lucius, es suficiente para que ustedes comiencen algo con ella.**_

 _ **No se atrevan a rechazarla porque jamás los perdonaría. Quiero tener el privilegio de brindarles mi apoyo, esto es una muestra de ello.**_

 _ **Boletos de avión**_

 _ **Desde que mi hijo me conto su aventura en Australia contigo, supe que algún día (no muy lejano) volvería a irse. Paris siempre ha sido mi ciudad favorita, es hermosa, la "ciudad de la luz". Por lo tanto, me tome la libertad de elegir su destino. No se molesten conmigo, sé que les eh hecho un favor, además sé que para ustedes seria simbólico. Nada mejor que comenzar una nueva historia juntos en el mismo lugar donde iniciaron la primera.**_

 _ **Además fue muy gracioso conseguir los boletos de avión, jamás había comprado unos.**_

 _ **Mis Pensamientos**_

 _ **Esta carta es mágica; como eh dicho antes, mis palabras no bastarían para agradecer; por lo cual, hechice este pergamino. Fragmentos de mis pensamientos aparecerán aquí, pensamientos sobre ustedes, sobre toda la felicidad que espero vivan. Quiero que sepan que les dedicare muchos de ellos.**_

 _ **Hija mía, te llevas contigo a mi más grande tesoro. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírselo de pequeño, pero Él es mi vida y la razón de mi felicidad. Cuando lo regresaste a mis brazos renovado, completo y reconstruido, no solo me devolviste la esperanza, también me remendaste a mí.**_

 _ **Hermione Granger (futura Sra. Malfoy) para mí es un honor que ingreses a la familia. Para todo el mundo mágico eres una heroína de guerra, para mí: eres un milagro. Draco no es el mismo ahora que está a tu lado, es mejor de lo que alguna vez soñé. Algún día oiré historias sobre ustedes; sobre ti en la guerra contra Voldemort y como venciste a la oscuridad pero en mi interior tu siempre serás la que venció la desesperación y angustia de mi vida, la que salvo a mi hijo de hundirse en la soledad. Eres una gran mujer; tengo la certeza que tanto Tu, como mi Hijo le darán un nuevo significado al apellido Malfoy.**_

 _ **No me despido, esto no es un Adiós. Espero que en cuanto encuentren un hogar me lo hagan saber para visitarlos. Espero muchas cosas de los dos, muchas anécdotas de sus aventuras y espero nietos (entre más pronto mejor).**_

 _ **Con todo Mi amor.**_

 _ **Narcissa Malfoy.**_

Scorpius estaba sonriendo al terminar la primera cara del pergamino, su abuela era genial. Si ya la amaba, después de esto la adoraba. Conocía la historia de sus padres, pero era una experiencia única poder sentirse parte de ella, como si la hubiera vivido en tiempo real.

El apoyo incondicional que su abuela había mostrado no menguo con los años, ella seguía estando ahí para los ellos. Siempre ha sido cariñosa, amorosa y consentidora. _"Es la mejor"_ decía dentro de sí mismo.

En la siguiente cara había muchos párrafos ordenados por fechas, supuso eran los pensamientos de su abuela; sin pensarlo dos veces y en vez de detenerse a leer los demás busco la fecha de su nacimiento.

 _ **29 de Octubre 2006**_

" _ **Hoy a nacido mi nieto Scorpius, lo llamaron así por la fecha de su nacimiento y para hacer honor a la tradición Black (como lo hicieron con Maia).**_

 _ **Amores míos, eh de confesarles que no puedo con mi felicidad. Se tardaron en hacerme abuela pero la espera valió la pena, desde que sostuve por primera vez a la pequeña Maia y ahora veo a mi niño Scorpius.**_

 _ **Hermione, El niño se parece tanto a Draco, es su viva imagen cuando era bebe. El primer varón de la nueva familia Malfoy, un futuro impresionante le espera. Espero haya heredado tu carácter para ser equitativos (ya que Maia tiene el de su padre). Aun así los dos traen la valentía en las venas.**_

 _ **Mi pequeño niño, si algún día lees esto, quiero que sepas que en ti veo renacido a tu Padre, en tus hermosos ojos se ve reflejado el mundo. Tienes toda una historia tras de ti, algunos aspectos de ella son malos pero tienes la fortuna de crecer en un nuevo mundo, con unos padres amorosos y en una familia donde has sido muy esperado.**_

 _ **Crece hijo mío, crece feliz y libre. Abre tus brazos al mundo restaurando todo lo roto que encuentres en Él."**_

Su madre había entrado de nuevo al estudio junto con su padre. No se percató de su presencia hasta que los dos se sentaron a su lado y lo abrazaron.

 _-¿Es genial, no?- l_ e dijo su papá mientras tomaba el pergamino. El solo asintió mientras se acomodaba entre sus padres para devolverles el abrazo.

Su abuela tuvo toda la razón del mundo en ayudarlos a construir su futuro, también tenía razón en que Él tenía el mundo reflejado en sus ojos: su mundo era su familia. Esa familia que se reflejaba, era lo mejor que pudo y podría tener.


End file.
